kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Tora Igarashi
'Tora Igarashi ' (五十嵐 虎, Igarashi Tora) is the heir to the Igarashi Group and also the Student President of Miyabigaoka High School. Appearance Tora is a tall boy with fair skin and bleached blonde hair and eyes with bangs hanging on the right side of his face. He also appears to have unusual fangs. He usually seen wearing his school uniform, but was also seen wearing black shirt and jeans and a suit during parties. Personality Tora has a very complicated personality. He initially appears as a gentleman who marvels at Misaki and the changes she has brought to Seika High, offering her a chance to come to Miyabigaoka with an exceptional loan. He is quickly revealed to be a lecherous young man who has become bored with the women surrounding him, who are easily submissive because of his wealth. He enjoys causing drama around him and he thinks that money can buy anything. He convinces people usually with a fake smile. Tora's only real smile is his evil one. He says he never has the time to drool over girls. But he only has place in his heart for Misaki. However, there is another scary, womanizing side to him, which was revealed to Misaki when she went to refuse the offer to join Miyabigoaka. Although she develops a hatred for him with this, he just becomes more interested than ever in her. He felt (being the heir of the immensely wealthy family) that, Misaki was different from the other girls, whom he could get with money. Plot Tora is first seen in his office throwing a drink at Hirofumi KoganeiKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 5, Page 40 and later reviews a file about Seika High School and it's president.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 6, Page 1 Soon after, he meets Misaki Ayuzawa when he comes to Seika High.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 30-31 Upon meeting her and noting her beauty, Tora is quick to kiss her hand and treat her to a red carpet and his carriage.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 2-4 Igarashi later meets the rest of the council and praises their work under Misaki. As some hooligans run around and are stopped by an angry Misaki, Tora is quick to praise her abilities.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 5-7 Seeing her, Tora asks Misaki to join Miyabigaoka High School. Though she is hesitant, Tora assures her he will take care of the admission work. As she brings up her inability to pay the fees, he offers her a scholarship. He initially gives Misaki three days to decide, telling her that she has made Seika High a good school, and takes his leave.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 8-12 Later while in his car, Tora expresses interest in the future dealings with Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 14-15 Later that day, Tora sees Takumi walking down the street. Remembering him as the boy who was with Misaki, he follows him into the alley behind Maid Latte. As he confronts Takumi during his conversation with Misaki, the latter hides in fear while Takumi speaks. However, Takumi quickly dodges Tora and tells him that he's with his maid and cannot talk, walking away with her and leaving Tora wondering.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 18-24 Inside his office, Tora comments on meeting Takumi out of the blue with a maid who seemed to be his girlfriend. As he ponders the relationship, another student shows him a file on Misaki, causing Tora to get excited about having found out Misaki's job as a maid.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 27-30 After three days pass, Tora is in his office and sees that Misaki has arrived at Miyabigaoka to give her answer. Insisting on getting her a drink, Tora direct Misaki to a chair and begins speaking. As Misaki is about to give Tora her reply, one of his classmates accidentally spills the drinks he was serving on her uniform.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 3-4 Due to this, Misaki is forced to clean herself in their shower room. During this time, Tora sends for her clothes to be cleaned. As she questions this decision, Tora begins asking her questions and proceeds to enter the washroom, forcing Misaki to put on a rather revealing maid uniform, causing him to break out into laughter.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 6-12 Misaki insists on having her uniform returned, though Tora tells her the maid outfit suits her. As he takes out a photo of her in a maid uniform, revealing he knows about Misaki's part-time job, he asks if it is not her true self. Putting her against the door, Tora comments on a girl such as her choosing her line of work. With both of them locked inside the student council room, guarded by his minions, Tora takes off his jacket and tells Misaki to come over, disappointed in thinking she came to accept his offer to get his attention and money just like the other women who are interested in him, believing her to have been more determined than others.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 13-18 As Tora states that her transfer to Miyabigaoka will be good for him and that he can buy her, he takes out a large amount of money. As he states women never refuse him due to his money, he pins Misaki to the table, saying she is no different frm the rest. However, Misaki disappoints him, telling him that she came to reject his offer since she has no intention of leaving her school behind. Nevertheless, Tora pins her down and tries to forcefully kiss her, with his skill in judo helping him, However, Takumi, having defeated Tora's minions, comes to Misaki's rescue. Taking her away, Takumi tells him he can't touch her, while Misaki, before leaving, says he can meet her any time in her capacity as the president.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 19-31 Tora later at Maid Latte to support Kanade Maki's decision of purchasing the shop, telling the staff that he knows what he's doing. As the Moron Trio opposes the purchase, Tora stares at them, making them drop the issue as he calls on Kanade to leave with him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 20-23 Outside the shop, Tora is approached by Misaki, who asks if he's interested in the shop because she works there. Telling Kanade to leave, Tora take a hold of Misaki's face, only to have her be pulled away by Takumi. Stating he's just supporting Kanade, Tora asks why Misaki is so passionate about her job and if she intends to work as a maid full time after graduation. Telling her that the auditions are soon, he quickly rephrases himself and tells her women can't join.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 24-29 After the start of the male-only footman auditions, Tora watches the masses participating and notes that only a few dropped out from the start, wondering how long the rest can last.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 12 During the next task, Tora appears as a judge, being the one who provided the space for use.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 19-20 When Misaki and Takumi's partners in the audition are revealed to be a girl and a middle school student, the two are eliminated. However, rather than eliminate them, Tora suggests they be partnered together since, even with disadvantageous partners, they came relatively far. Misaki's gender is questions but then "proven" as male, surprising Tora before he realizes what's going on.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 26-29 Later, Tora meets Takumi outside the restroom, commenting on the latter playing the part of the knight. Takumi returns a comment, saying Tora is enjoying his time. Tora talks about a boy who saw him and rushed into the male restroom, hitting his head as he did so, something which he found funny. Commenting on what Takumi is doing, Tora states he will enjoy it.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 40-42 Later, during the final test, Tora watches the participants from above, commenting on the tense feelings he's gettingKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 23, Page 6 as he watches the auditions start.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 23, Page 6 Once the auditions are over, Tora talks to Kanade, asking why he's outside and telling him to stop showing a gloomy face. As Kanade talks about what Misaki said to him, Tora chides him for losing focus after hearing her words, telling him he needs help. Tora offers Maki another place for his shop. Maki is surprised due to its viability but Tora shrugs it off, claiming he has another place for such matters as he walks offKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 27-29 and tells Kanade he needs to try harder in the future.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 23, Page 31 Tora first meets his fiancee, Chiyo, and tells her to stop using the honorific ''-san'' with his name, saying that he has been calling her Chiyo all this time. She professes, saying she is hasn't got used to it being an engaged couple. She explains that she was worried that she will marry someone she never met before but was fortunate to be with a gentleman like Tora, to which he responds that she is frank as usual. When Tora asked her if she would be angry if he left overseas, she responded that she would be worried and uneasy, but she would ask her father to find him. Relationships Misaki Ayuzawa Tora is hinted since early to have romantic feelings for Misaki such as trying to forcefully kiss her, dancing with her, and even putting his jacket over her when she fell asleep. Tora always comments on Misaki, calling her a 'Maignificient Woman' nad seems very impressed by her hardwork and behaviour and the changes brought to Seika by Misaki. He even states that he can never get bored of her actions. Tora . Misaki seems to have grown fond of Tora during the time of her training. Tora even said that he sees Misaki as a woman and likes her. He also carried Misaki when she jumped from one of the floors of the castle. Tora also interrupted Misaki and Takumi while kissing, asking them to play a game with him. Also, Tora forcefully kissed Misaki when she was trying to thank him for his help at the airport.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 80 Quotes *''"Even so, for a beginner, you're doing pretty well."'' Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 76 *"In other words, I am saying that I see you as a woman and I like you. If you can't believe me, then I can hug and be affectionate with you right here." Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 78 Trivia *The name Tora means tiger and is the reason Gerard Walker calls him Tiger-kun. *Chapter 76 hinted that Tora may have a mild interest in music and dance. childhood *According to his character profile: **He likes to socialize. **His hobby is acting. **He was born on February 18. References Navigation Category:Minor Character Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Miyabigaoka Students